venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Palaemon
Appearing in only the episode [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]], the '''Children of Palaemon', as they informally called themselves, were a group of mutant college interns that sought to use the Gargatua-2 Ray Shield to create a new world of mutants. However, the interns were turned back to normal by a combination of biological and chemical agents before they could enact their plan. History The interns were originally normal (if geeky) State University students recruited by Dr. Thaddeus Venture into the Palaemon Project. Thaddeus was to quickly and cheaply build a protective Gargantua-2 Ray Shield after Jonas Venture Jr. commissioned its production. Thaddeus Venture divided the interns into three groups or classes sorted by role assumed in the project. Each class wore a particular color of cleansuit: *'Orange Cleansuits' represented the Manufacture Class *'White Cleansuits' represented the Development Class *'Green Cleansuits' represented the Special Class, which were merely Dr. Venture's personal attendants and servants. Showing typical Venture insight (or lack thereof), Thaddeus Venture provided little safety precautions to the interns in the face of a buildup of large amounts of radiation. The toxic environment of the manufacture and research facilities radically warped the DNA of the interns, causing their bodies and minds to rapidly mutate. The Manufacture class grew massive in size and strength, and their skin became covered in stony orange carapaces. (Billy Whalen compared them to Ben Grimm of the ''Fantastic Four'' comics.) Development Class grew extra sets of functional arms, and they gained the powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Only the Special Class, as Thaddeus Venture's personal flunkies and gophers, were spared the effects of the radiation. However, as they were the only interns permitted access to the Venture house, the Special Class were regarded with hostility and jealousy by the rest of the interns. Over the course of weeks and months, the interns developed their own tribalistic society and even mythology. This is less of a stretch than it may seem, as Tommy pointed out to Sergeant Hatred, when you have a large group of sci-fi and fantasy-buff nerds confined in close spaces and then mutated. The group came to be led by a student named Martin, whom led with violence. The interns put together the Ray Shield but kept this a secret from Venture, as they planned to use the device to unleash a wave of radiation upon the Earth and transform everyone into mutants. Over the same time period, the mutated interns began turning on the Special Class interns as the children of Palaemon fell into cannibalism. Thalia became disgusted this slide into barbarism and began pushing the Dean Venture to challenge Martin and become Lee-Hun-Took, a quasi-messianic figure of legend that had developed in the interns' mythology. After the children of Palaemon delivered their 94 theses, a declaration of their plans and demands, Henchman 21 organized Team Venture to form a plan to thwart them. This did not come to much, save for the development of an ad-hoc mixture of narcotics and antibiotics gas that Thaddeus Venture pumped into the ventilation systems of the Venture Compound. Yet a similar and probably more effective plan came from the Fluttering Horde, as the Monarch came to believe Thaddeus Venture was developing a group of superhuman warriors thanks to his spies within. At the Monarch's behest, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch developed a plan to thwart the mutants. However, she did not build the Monarch a race of mutant henchpeople as he asked, but rather found the missing Dr. Paolo Salazar, the world's lead expert on removing mutations. Together Dr. Mrs. the Monarch and Dr. Salazar genetically engineered a species of monarch butterflies that could remove genetic mutation. The butterflies were then pumped into the mutants' lair from the ceiling as Thaddeus pumped in his gas from below. Dean beat Martin and became Lee-Hun-Took, but it mattered little in the face of the above development. The interns were returned to normal, and their entire memory of their plans and tribal societies were wiped away, leaving only the vaguest dream-like remnants. Surprisingly, the Ray Shield was delivered intact and on-time to Jonas Venture Jr. the morning after the interns' defeat. category:Groups Category:Cults